The present invention disclosed herein relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method of managing mobility using coordinated multiple point communication.
A wireless mobile network provides seamless wireless communication services to portable wireless communication terminals. The wireless mobile network includes a plurality of base stations (BSs).
Each BS manages one cell. A BS performs wireless communication with wireless communication terminals in a responsible cell. When a wireless communication terminal moves from one source cell to another cell (i.e., a target cell), the BS of the target cell establishes communication with the wireless communication terminal, and the BS of the source cell terminates communication with the wireless communication terminal. This operation is called Handover (HO). By the HO, a wireless mobile network provides seamless wireless communication services to a wireless communication terminal.
As a commercialized wireless mobile network, there are Global System for Mobile communication (GSM), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Wideband CDMA (WCDMA), CDMA 2000, and World interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), and Long Term Evolution.